Ramdol
is a motorcycle-like Bakugan. It's face and horns resemble those of Dharak/Phantom Dharak. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders A Darkus one appeared in episode 9 fighting Dan and Jake. An army of Haos Ramdols appears fighting against Neathia in episode 14. In episode 23, a couple of Ventus Splights and Ziperators were seen battling Neathia, riding on Darkus Ramdols. In episode 35, an army of Darkus Ramdols were seen fighting Neathia. ;Ability Cards * Dual Battle: Adds 400 Gs to each Bakugan using the ability, and causes another Bakugan to ride Ramdol. (Darkus) * Extreme Illumination: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. (Darkus) Game Its Ventus version has 1030 Gs however, some Ventus have 1070 Gs, Darkus comes in three variations, one has 1070 Gs, another one has 1050 Gs and the weakest has 910 Gs, Pyrus version has 1020 Gs and 900 Gs, and its Aquos version is 1000 Gs and another has 1030 Gs, A Haos Version has 1100 Gs, and a Subterra has 950 Gs. It is Battle Gear compatible. It evolves from a BakuMetalix Bakugan under 700 Gs. ;Reference Card *'EVOLVES FROM': Any BakuMetalix under 700 G-power. *'Unique': While Ramdol is standing or in your used pile, no other Bakugan may evolve. Trivia * In both the game and the anime Darkus Ramdol's ball form has green horns, but strangely when it's in real mode its horns are yellow. It is the same with Haos Ramdol, where the Ball form has orange horns, and the Bakugan form has yellow horns. * It is the first vehicle-type Bakugan shown in the anime. * It and Rickoran are both vehicle Bakugan and both of their names begin with the letter R. * In Bakugan Dimensions, it drops its front wheel from its hands, when it does not seem to be able to do that in the Anime. * It seems only Ventus Bakugan have ever ridden a Ramdol, and only Darkus Ramdol have ever been ridden. * Ramdol is one of the few Bakugan with enough room on its Battle Gear-connecting space to fit another entire Bakugan on it. Gallery Anime rd1.PNG|Darkus Ramdol in sphere mode (closed) rd2.PNG|Darkus Ramdol in sphere mode (open) rd5.PNG|Haos Ramdol in sphere mode Vz5.PNG|Ventus Zip Zam riding Darkus Ramdol Vz4.PNG|Ventus Zip Zap riding Darkus Ramdol (up close) rd3.PNG|Darkus Ramdol in real mode (up close) rd4.PNG|Darkus Ramdol rd6.PNG|Haos Ramdol in real mode rd7.PNG|Haos Ramdol in real mode (up close) rd8.PNG|Haos Ramdol doing a wheelie File:ventus_splight.PNG|Ventus Splight riding on Darkus Ramdol Ramdolarmy35.jpg|Four Darkus Ramdols Raining235.jpg|Darkus Ramdol in ball form with an army of bakugan Game File:055a4926dad23c73ac2470ecf2b74a80.jpg|Packaged Aquos Ramdol File:!Byhp0LQ!mk~$(KGrHqN,!jcEw47N!+YtBMSHmiEOzg~~_12.JPG|Aquos Ramdol File:Eedb8c05785216abbec377f987deab1d.jpg|Ventus Ramdol File:DSC05072.jpg|Ventus Ramdol File:184608.jpg|Ventus Ramdol File:Ramdol-deka-darkus-package.jpg|Packaged Deka Darkus Ramdol File:Picture 194.png|Darkus Ramdol File:T1XDBDXe8EXXa7aXbX 114029.jpg 310x310.jpg|Packaged Pyrus Ramdol File:Picture 195.png|Pyrus Ramdol File:NewBDpics 001.JPG File:Zip and Road Burn.JPG toys_models-img600x450-128886388868woxi42385.jpg toys_models-img600x450-1288337692c4nqwb7919.jpg Ventus Phosphos riding on Pyrus Ramdol.JPG|Ventus Phosphos riding on Pyrus Ramdol Ramdol Card.png|Ramdol's Evolution card, featuring Darkus Ramdol 14.jpg|pyrus ramdol 51JiTJgZ0+L. SL500 .jpg|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Ramdol Bakugan Dimensions File:Ramdol.JPG RvsR.png File:Ramdol close.png|Darkus Ramdol waiting File:Darkus Ramdol.png Pyrus Ramdol.png|Pyrus Ramdol DAAZBrawlDhCRamdol.jpg RamdolStill.jpg RamdolDamage.jpg|Ramdol Attacked RamdolAttack.jpg|Ramdol about to attack Screen shot 2010-11-23 at 6.52.09 PM.png PyrusRamdolFAIL.png|Pyrus Ramdol losing PyrusRamdolMove.png|Pyrus Ramdol moving PyrusRamdolAttack.png|Pyrus Ramdol attacking darkusrd.JPG Darkus_Ramdol_BD.png haosrd.JPG Haos_Ramdol.png ventusrd.JPG Ventus_Ramdol.png subterrard.JPG Subterra_Ramdol.png aquosrd.JPG Aquos_Ramdol.png pyrusrd.JPG Pyrus_Ramdol_BD.png Clear_Ramdol.png clearrd.JPG haos_RD.PNG Other File:Ramdol111.png File:ramdolaquosx.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Special Evolution Bakugan Category:Vehicle Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:BakuSuper-G